


Took long enough

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Kunimi centric, M/M, SASO, SASO 2016 BR3, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but not really, saso fill, seriously it's basically nothing but kunimi i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindaichi leaves Kunimi's Valentines Day present with his mom to open after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took long enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Valentine’s day meant gifts for everyone in the volleyball club, but normally this consisted of getting them either in person, or from their lockers. Kunimi stared at the package his mother and placed before him when he sat at his desk after dinner, a smirk on her face as she walked away. It was similar to the other gifts he’d received with the bright red wrapping paper, but that was where the similarities end. Instead of being neatly wrapped and tied with a bow, it was a mess of tears and cellotape, large enough to be used as a handball. The note itself wasn’t attached to the present, instead it lay next to it, the card it was written on was the same shade of blue as his volleyball kit, the messy black ink reading _'I tried OK… I tried'_. A small smile appeared on Kunimi’s face, imaging Kindaichi half-yelling the words, his face quickly gaining heavy blush. 

Kunimi contemplated not even opening the gift, toying with the idea of taking it with him the next morning so he could taunt Kindaichi’s horrendous wrapping skills. He opted against it though as his curiosity got the better of him, the embarrassment would probably kill him anyway. He slowly began to turn the bundle, try to find an edge of cellotape that hadn’t tacked down properly. It took the first year all of 10 minutes before he finally gave up and grabbed a pair of scissors, slowly cutting through the bundle, feeling his way about so as not to cut into the contents. A further 20 minutes later and Kunimi had finally managed to cut away all of the wrapping. 

He carefully lifted the top half of the wrapping off of the gift, finding a white box within, a second note hiding underneath the pink ribbon that kept the lid down. _'He really did try you know!'_ read the familiar writing of Kindaichi’s mom. Kunimi stared wide-eyed at the note, before laughter startled to spill from his lips. It began as a quiet giggle, but quickly turned into fully blown hysterics, tears almost spilling from his eyes as he held his stomach as he tried to calm himself. Of course Kindaichi would go to his mom for help, he may be hopeless at hiding his feelings, but that didn’t mean he knew how to show them either. 

Ever so slowly, he tugged the ribbon loose, not entirely sure what to expect from the other boy - every time Kindaichi had ‘given’ him anything, Kindaichi had demanded Kunimi walk around town and choose something he liked. Once he removed the lid, the sweet smell of caramel met his nose and his eyes widened in delight as he saw the rows of fudge cubes. Kindaichi may not know what to buy him, but he sure did know about his weakness for salted caramel. Salted caramel fudge was the only thing Kindaichi had ever learnt to make - everything else turning into various sized chunks of carbon. While Kunimi had told him it wasn’t necessary, Kindaichi had insisted he at least mastered this one recipe, and so Kunimi agreed to trying all of the prototypes and give his honest opinion on them (admittedly it took 6 months before any of said prototypes were even edible). 

A smile grew on Kunimi’s face at the memory as he pulled his phone out, calling Kindaichi - white day be damned, he was too impatient to wait to give Kindaichi his response. The phone took 2 rings more than usual, but Kunimi didn’t mind the wait, it had taken Kindaichi 3 years to realise - or at least _act on_ \- his feelings, what was a minute more?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is both a reference to Kindaichi taking ages to act on his feelings and me taking ages to write a version of this I like lmao.


End file.
